The Unnoticed Green Monster
by Bluegoddessofwater
Summary: Nico's fifteenth birthday. But Nico's done a lot of changing, and Percy seemed to notice. Rated T for minor adult reference at the end.


Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me (Rick Riordan everyone!). Good, now that that's clear, onwards to the fanfic.

* * *

My birthday was today (fifteenth actually). Bianca's ghost came to wake me up. She really surprised me, I mean, she hardly ever appeared nowadays. Waking me up with a friendly hug and saying. "Wake up brother."

"Bianca!" I returned her hug, despite the fact my arms dissolved right through her. I hadn't seen her in like forever. Her being here was like reuniting with an old friend that moved away when you were really young.

"Happy Birthday." My eyes widened. It was my birthday? I can't believe I had forgotten!

Bianca floated away from my bed and looked into my mirror. Her reflection wasn't shown, not that it was odd or anything. "Your room looks different. I like it." It wasn't to different, at least not to me it wasn't. Fires were spreading outside my window, normal. My room was painted black, normal. Eternal screaming kept the room full of death and pain, normal. Nothing really changed, except I got a new bed, a bookshelf full of novels of death, and a dresser. Well, it used to belong to Bianca, but she said I should have it, right before she died. Bianca turned to face me momentarily, before she headed towards the wall. "Well, you have to get ready. I'll see you tonight?" I opened my mouth to protest, she had just got here, why did she have to leave? Before I could say anything, she already had passed through the wall.

I was sitting on a skull beanbag when I heard a blood curdling scream penetrate my ears. Someone was at the door. Letting a tiny smile escape my ears before I sat up. I rather loved that door bell.

My hand was placed on the doorknob, turning it slightly, my view was Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth. They just stared at me. Well, by they, I mean Percy. "U-h-nn" It didn't seem as if he spoke English. He did, but it seemed as if he forgot suddenly. And, to my surprise he was blushing. Beside him was Annabeth. She threw a disgusted look at Percy and elbowed him in the gut, then gave an apologetic smile to me.

"I'm sorry Miss, you'll have to excuse my boyfriend, he's can be a perverted pig sometimes. Oh, and we're here for Nico's party. Can we come in?" I choked on my spit and removed my hand from the doorknob. They thought I was a girl? Ok, get yourself together Nico.

"Uh…" Before I could explain, I started laughing. It was a very short laugh. As, laughing was not one of the things I did (commonly…). After I stopped, I replied. "I'm Nico." Everyone's faces went blank. Percy's, on the other hand, went pale. Yet brightened by a blush. Percy opened his mouth, to form a question, that, really wasn't a question.

"Y-You wear makeup?" I eyed him, raising a brow.

"Yes. Is that crime?" I said, defending my dark blue eye shadow. Ignoring the frozen son of Poseidon, I said. "Well, come in." Annabeth and Thalia entered, leaving Percy outside. "You coming?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He managed to say, regaining his conscious, stumbling inside.

"Is it really weird that I wear makeup?"

"Nah…It looks good on you…" Percy said. His finger curling my long black hair.

"You hitting on me?" I wet my lips. It felt nice, Percy's hand in my hair.

"Yeah…Uh! I mean no!" He swiftly moved passed me, making his way down the hallway. I held my hand to my ear. _"__Yeah__…"_. That word sounded delightful as it resonated in my head.

Percy was sitting by Annabeth, their arms attached. I adverted my eyes. My stomach felt as if I might puke. I felt a little hot. What was it about those two together that made me feel so sick? Sitting down in a chair, rather far from Percy and Annabeth, I felt a little better, but my heart still ached. What was wrong with me? Was I coming down with something? Before I knew it, Annabeth and Percy were making their way towards me. "You alright?" I nodded to Annabeth's question. "Good, then you don't mind if we sit here?" Almost wanting to reject, I nodded again, allowing them to sit. Percy sat the closest to me, and I mean closest as in right beside.

Dinner was served first. Steak, dripping blood, garlic bread, and salad. I almost found myself laughing at the salad. Since when did we have salad in the Underworld? Devouring the food in front of me, I noticed Annabeth leaning on Percy. It was sick. They were already done dinner, but they were already getting another serving. And I mean their lips. They were kissing. My stomach sunk. It was painful. So much pain that I couldn't even describe. They were dating. Its not weird for them to kiss is it? Besides, their adults now. Its fine right? My heart just didn't seem to accept it and told me to run. I wanted to. It was difficult enough being in the same room. I took deep breaths, working up enough energy to say. "I'll be right back." Forcing my legs not to sprint, I tried to walk away. The moment I couldn't see them anymore, I held myself against the wall. A tear dropped from my eye and onto the floor. I couldn't think straight anymore. An hour ago I was a normal boy. Now I don't what I am.

Laying on my bed, I stared at the ceiling. I managed to calm myself down somehow, but my chest still felt uneasy. _"__What__'__s wrong with me?__"_I kept thinking to myself. Only closing my eyes for a few minutes, I heard footsteps race down the hallways. The sound stopped before my door. A loud creak was heard as my door opened. "Nico, there you are. You've been gone for thirty minutes. Me and Annabeth looked everywhere." My body flinched at the name of her. "You alright?" Percy spoke as he neared my bed.

"Y-Yeah." I murmured. It was a lie. To me it seemed like a big one. But the look Percy gave me showed that he knew it was a lie too.

"You disappeared right after Annabeth and I kissed…Your not jealous are you?" Percy sat on my bed. He didn't even wait for a reply. "You know that when I said yeah, I meant it?" My eyes widened. The black haired man raised his body over mine. Our bodies weren't touching, but his hand was glued to my cheek. "And have I told you that you have the most gorgeous laugh?" I blushed, and hid my eyes. "Your face is beautiful. One of a kind." My heart began to beat faster. What is he saying? I felt his hand wrap around my neck, pulling me closer. Fluttering of butterfly wings could be heard in my stomach the moment his lips touched mine. That was that. I was captivated. My body stopped moving and all I could hear was the separate beating of out hearts. His body was completely on top of mine. I couldn't stop my arms from wrapping around his back, pulling him closer. Percy's hot breath dissolved in my mouth as his tongue danced with mine. His hips were grinding against me, as his one leg moved further down the in-between of both of mine. "Mmm." He moaned as my head jerked back. Sweat ran down my neck. A part of me didn't want this kiss to end. But it ended anyways. Struggling to regain my breath, Percy helped me up. "We should get going now…" My head fell against Percy's shoulder. He laughed a little then put his arm around me. "You still have a party to attend to." Nodding slightly as Percy twirled my hair. "I never leave things half finished." Percy whispered in my ear gently. Placing a warm kiss on my cheek as he stood up. He was already gone before I could capture my consciousness. _"Half finished." _My face beamed red. Gods, these feelings were so new. I didn't know how to handle them.

* * *

A.N: Well, this is complete. Kinda a one-shot. _Maybe _a two-shot if I get enough reviews. I don't care if you flame about Nico's appearance or what not, this is how I imagine him when he's older. I mean, does he ever cut his hair? And when do you NOT picture him wearing mascara in the book series? To me, he's the cutest uke ever. Don't judge me. Well, fine, you can judge me :P (Just this once).


End file.
